Clipped
by HarpyMonet
Summary: She had never met someone quite like him. ZoroxMonet.


_**Authors Notes**_

Drabble on Tumblr for the prompt:

**Married Life** - _a quick romantic drabble about your character and mine, from the moment they meet, till the day one of them dies._

Pairing/Characters: MonetxZoro

* * *

She had never met someone quite like him. It wasn't even just his personality that caused her to stop and stare at him with calculating eyes, it was his _presence_. It blew her away from the moment he stepped into the office and handed the papers over to her so she could sign for the package.

He was just an errand boy, but when they chatted on the rare occasion that he had a moment to spare the same time she did—she learned a lot about him. That he didn't actually want to be an errand boy, but then again who did. He actually wished to be a famous rock star.

The more he shared about himself, the more she shared about herself in return. She let him know that she was only in this job because her brother had arranged it for her, but she really wanted to be a skier professionally.

It was a blooming relationship that she grew fond of. She found herself ordering more packages through his company that she could have just had delivered to her home—but she wanted to see him at work. She wanted the little pick me up of the day when he would stride in wearing his uniform and hand her over the papers with a friendly smile.

She grew to crave it.

Monet had a sneaking suspicion that he liked it too. The way he would flirt with her over her desk, ask about her hair and make her blush. If neither of them said anything about the descending line of her dresses since they met, they didn't notice it. She may have been showing off more of her assets, but he also didn't have to leave the first few buttons of his work shirt undone.

When she first caught sight of his scar it had led to him inviting her out for drinks and a long story. He told her about his accident, and she told him about hers. How he almost lost his life to a horrible scar across his chest and how she had almost frozen to death on a mountain resulting in the loss of one of her legs.

She didn't go home that night.

It was fast, romantic, passionate and she felt his presence overwhelming her in ways she had never experienced before. It was like a roller coaster going up hill, she could feel the anticipation in the pit of her belly that this would be one hell of a ride.

Monet just had no idea that it wasn't going to be one she'd enjoy.

She mentally kicked herself the next day at work when she realized she had forgotten to get his phone number. Having no package to have delivered, she debated in her head if she should just turn up at his apartment. As much as she'd love to surprise him like that, she had no idea how the simple minds of men worked. Would that be proper?

Waiting days for the packaged she ordered to arrive was painstaking. It had been the best night of her life and she just wanted to see him again. When the time of the delivery arrived, she waited on the edge of her seat with eyes fixed on the doorway he'd enter through.

When a man who wasn't her sweetheart entered through the door she felt her stomach drop.

He was a scraggly young thing with thick black hair and a rather long nose. He looked slightly upset but she really couldn't care less about him. Making a point to lean forward and show off her breasts she smiled coyly at him and asked the question she'd been dying to say.

"Where's Zoro?"

His face dropped in an instance and she wondered if he was about to cry.

The man had set the package down on her desk and thrust the papers out at her, staring down at the shaking clipboard as he seemed to fight over his words. Monet didn't move to take anything from him and instead watched his face waiting for him to spit it out.

"Zoro, ah.." The long nosed man said, swallowing thickly and lowering the clipboard. "He—everyone told him to, t-to wear a helmet when he r-rode his bike, but the idiot didn't listen! He thought he was made of steel and he—he didn't see the car it…"

The roller coaster went over the final hump of its journey, but sadly there wasn't any track to make the ride down smooth.


End file.
